


maybe we will

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Mon-El - Freeform, baby bi Kara danvers, one shots, shipper alex, some AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: supercorp one shots some connected





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> these oneshots are not edited aside from some basic spelling, I usually write these when i am waiting around or have free time so they have a fair amount of grammar and capitalization mistakes.

OF RUINED SHIRTS

Over the last few weeks, Kara had been trying to think of ways to tell her girlfriend that she was supergirl, she had yet to come up with a good idea. She was scared, that lena would be insulted that she had not been told sooner, but it was not who lena was that was the problem. it was Kara’s fear, of Lena thinking that she had been using the ceo as means to an end, Kara never wanted to put lena through any pain. So she cept her mouth shut until she could come up with a better idea. 

Winn and Alex had other ideas they knew that kara needed a push to tell Lena about the super secret but after so long they had figured that kara was letting her nerves get the best of her. So they had concocted a plan of their own to deal with this situation. They knew that getting kara to accidently out herself at a costume party would be to obvious and too easy to pass off as a fluke. So they started brainstorming when Maggie found out about the two's plan she decided she wanted in. She and Lena had become friends and she had to say that when it came to Kara thee genius could be quite oblivious. 

The first plan had been for them to drop hints until lena caught on they had started describing Kara as super more and more often. The trio had decided that they would come up with a plan that ended in Kara outing herself as supergirl to her girlfriend over game night but in order to have the plan work they had to convince James to stay neutral he refused to work on either side of the plan he just honestly had been wanted to be left out of the whole charade.

They had decided that the best method would be forcing Kara to change her shirt that way lena would see the super suit beneath it but that was a tricky maneuver to pull off as they would have to chance Lena not seeing the super suit so they may have to try multiple times or spill something rather hot on the kryptonian. So that was what they were going to do they would have to time it perfectly though. They needed to find out where to do it they finally decided the best place to do that was at L-corp the only problem is that they had no way to get into the building without it being overly suspicious so they were going to pull out all of the stops.

Jess was the key to the plan. The three of them had to convince Lena’s loyal assistant to spill coffee on Kara Danvers and manage not to spill the supergirl secret to Jess. Maggie suggest that they bribe her Winn said they threaten her and Alex said they offer to owe her a favor. The three of them decided that they most certainly would not be threatening the woman in order to get her to spill coffee but they could try bribery. 

“ Jess, I’m detective Maggie Sawyer i need to speak with you for a moment.” Maggie said walking up to Jess’s desk. She flashed the woman her badge and gave her a small smile. 

“ what can i do for you detective sawyer?” Jess seemed confused by the detectives reappearance the last time she had seen the detective she had forced her way into Miss Luthor's office and arrested her. Jess simply hoped that it would not be a recurring action, and especially if she was the one who would end up getting arrested this time.

“ well can you accompany me outside i have some friends that need to speak to you” Maggie said keeping her cool demeanor. She led the secretary out of the room and into one of the lower floors that they may have cleared out earlier so that they could talk in complete privacy. 

“ this is Alex Danvers, and Winn Schott they work with the FBI” Maggie said motioning at the two Alex was standing in an intimidating stance while Winn was attempting to imitate it and failing quite adorably at doing so. Jess just looked between the two not sure weather to be intimidated or burst out laughing at Winn. 

“ what can I do for you agent Danvers and agent Schott” she said crossing her arms she was becoming defensive.

“ we need your help with a very special mission” Alex began.  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Kara and Lena had just sat down and were preparing to order their lunch. Kara had argued strongly for them to get chines so Lena had eventually given in to her adorable girlfriends wishes. Kara was still trying to figure out a way to come clean about the supergirl secret with her girlfriend honestly she was scared of how Lena would react to finding out that she had lied to her, whether or not Kara wanted to admit it she was rattled by what Lillian had said during the invasion about how lena would react.

The two spent a good amount of time discussing Kara’s latest article and then moving onto what Lena had been working on that week Kara always astounded Lena with how much she understood about the scientific workings of her projects. Lena had gotten used to having to dumb things down for people around her to understand even having to do so for the board. The two had lunch almost every day together it tended to be the only thing that could brighten some of Lena’s darker days.

“Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers your food has arrived” Jess’s voice came through the phone's intercom.

Kara headed out to go grab the bag from Jess’s desk but as she opened the door Jess walked in with one hand full of coffee and the other with paperwork the coffee went all over Kara’s button down it was scalding hot not that the Kryptonian could feel it. 

“ Miss Danvers i'm so sorry i didn't know you were walking out i should have been more careful” Jess said as she rushed Kara over to the en-suite bathroom to get her out of the shirt “ i hope it hasn’t burned you, you need to get out of that shirt immediately i will go get you a new one.” Jess rushed from the room.

“ Miss Luthor you may want to check on her to make sure she doesn't have any burns she could use some help and i'm really sorry about spilling coffee on your girlfriend.”

“ it will be fine just grab her a new shirt and i can handle the rest” Lena said before rushing into the bathroom with Kara. she gasped at the site that met her rather than seeing her girlfriend at all burned she saw her girlfriend in the top of the supergirl suit. 

“Lena I can explain” Kara said quickly walking towards lena. 

“ well i guess now I don't have to worry about getting the first aid kit.” Lena said laughter light in her voice. “ it does figure though i was getting kind of worried about how often supergirl was checking me out” Kara nearly choked when Lena said that. Her eyes bulged a bit giving away her surprise she honestly thought that she had been subtle with checking Lena out.

“ i umm-mm you look really pretty on balconies” Kara said sheepishly her pitiful answer was met with a full hearted laugh by lena who just smiled and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek and let her know that Jess would be back momentarily with a spare shirt for her to wear back to catco. 

Jess had stepped outside of the room and sent agent danvers a text confirming that she had completed the odd mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> truth serum ends up going wrong and putting Kara in pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder that these only have little to no editing done to them. this one i had edited planing on making it a multi chapter though  
> sorry for the long wait i have been dealing with a chronic sickness but i am still writing and will get these done for you all

TRUTH SERUM

Kara had a rather unfortunate incident in the lab earlier that day, she had been checking in with Alex before going to lunch with Lena. Alex had been working on some new serum, a truth serum, it would work similarly to how wonder woman's lasso did or at least it would have the same effects, the serum would add mental pressure with each question asked, whenever the subject would tell a lie, or refuse the question, they would get closer to blurting out the truth. 

It had been a complete accident, the serum was designed so that it did not have to be ingested, but could be absorbed through the skin. Kara had been leaning against one of the tables, she had no clue it was behind her the serum was knocked over as she was leaving just a small amount of it managed to make it's way onto her skin, she had not even noticed it. 

Kara was feeling a bit off as she made her way into Lena’s office, she felt a bit of pressure in the back of her mind it was not pain or discomfort just an odd pressure, that she could not pinpoint. She smiled brightly as she got off the elevator, she waved over to Lena’s assistant it was some temp she had, her name was Aron or something like that Lena had mentioned it offhandedly the other day. 

“ hey I seem to have forgotten your name” Kara found herself saying, without really thinking about it. Some of the odd pressure in her head lessened with her words. Her mind suddenly shot to the project Alex had been telling her about, a truth serum

“ It’s Andrea Miss Danvers,” The woman said curtly, from behind the desk, she was not all that fond of Kara’s random appearances. 

Kara stopped for a second, trying to figure if she had been affected by the serum but she passed it off as her simply being on edge, she shook her head and went into Lena’s office. Lena was on the phone, and paused from her debate with whomever was on the other line in order to send Kara a smile before continuing. Lena motioned towards the couch with her hand. After a few minutes the call finally ended, Lena sighed as she got up smiling brightly at Kara who took in her appearance, she wore one of her usual business outfits, she looked beautiful as always.

“ You look beautiful Lena” Kara stated ,before she could stop herself. She had to hold her hands back from covering her mouth as the words came out without her permission. She was so focused on avoiding eye contact with Lena that she missed the blush that had risen on the CEO’s face. “You always look beautiful though”

“ thank you Kara,” Lena said, as she sat down next to the reporter a slight blush still on her face. She opened her mouth to complement Kara but she saw the look of worry on Kara’s face, and she stopped herself.

“ Kara you look worried, what's wrong” Lena said, her brow furrowed with worry.

“ I think i might have been affected by one of my sisters experiments” Kara omitted the part about the deo and supergirl, it cased the pressure in her head to spike it made her limbs feel like they had pinpricks in them. 

“You are getting paler Kara, I’m going to call your sister you stay right here, and why don’t you lay down that should help some” Lena said she put a hand on Kara’s forehead but found she was not running a fever despite the fact that she had grown much paler just seconds before.

“ Lena,” Lena’s head snapped over to look at Kara ready to rush to her side. “How are you so perfect it's like impossible for anyone to be perfect, but then the universe had you and now there is a perfect person.” Kara said, her eyes were wide as she seemed to be trying to stop herself from speaking.

“ you really must not be feeling well,l give me your phone so I can call your sister.” Lena outstretched her hand Kara quickly gave over the phone.

Lena opened the phone and immediately called Alex she was worried about, Kara who was getting paler as the seconds ticked by, Kara cept opening and closing her mouth. She took a breath as the phone rang trying to calm herself but it seemed to have no effect on her.

“ Kara what’s up, I’m in the middle of something.” 

“ Alex it's Lena, Kara is with me and she said seems to be sick or something, I think she said she may have been affected by one of your experiments” Lena said quickly.

“ shit, I should have known what ever you do, do not ask her any questions, she is under the influence of an unstable experimental serum, just hold her hand and keep her calm, I will be right there” Lena took a sharp intake of breath, and looked over at the reporter who was laying on her couch. 

“ ok i will stay with her we are in my office, I will have my assistant let you up as soon as you get here.” Lena said her voice shaky with fear.

“Lee, my sister is gonna be so mad at me.” Kara said, as lena reached her. She reached out to grab onto the ceo, searching for some anchor from the oncoming confusion with in her mind and body.

“ she knows it was an accident Kara, none of us will be mad at you.” Lena rubbed her thumb over Kara’s hand, trying to help calm the reporter. Kara nodded in response to Lena’s words. 

“ Lena it hurts,” Kara said her voice weak, she had this look on her face it was pained but not severely like when one had the flu and just could not get up. “ will you snuggle with me Lena, snuggling makes me feel better.” Kara gave Lena her puppy face in full force. 

“ Well if it helps you feel better than i will gladly take one for the team and snuggle with you,” Lena teased trying to lighten Kara’s mood.

Kara scooted herself over to make room for Lena on the couch. Lena gently laid herself on the couch, and Kara situated herself so that she was partially on top of Lena laying her head on Lena’s chest. Her forehead had heated up some it worried Lena as she began running her fingers through Kara’s hair.

Alex arrived ten minutes later Andrea rushed her up to the office as quickly as she could. She may not have been particularly fond of Miss Danvers but she had seen the state that Kara was in, and it was certainly not good. Alex rushed into the room tired from lack of sleep over the last few day but still running, after finding out her sister was hurting it had given her plenty of energy.

“ how long has she been like this?” Alex asked worriedly as she and Lena helped Kara walk to the elevator. Lena tried to think if it was before or after she had asked Kara a question. 

“ she was off when she got here she said some things not bad, but still kind of out of nowhere and then I asked her how she was, and it seemed to go downhill from there.” Lena said the two let Kara lean up against the wall of the elevator as they made their way down. 

It took half an hour to get Kara to the deo Alex had been to worried and tired to care if Lena found out her sister's identity she figured that Lena had figured it out already.

“ Alex what happened to have Kara affected this way nothing I can think of should affect a kryptonian like this,” Lena said once they were inside the facility. Lena had refused to leave Kara’s side since she had started getting worse.

“ this is top secret but I will probably need your help so, Kara accidentally spilled some of an experimental truth serum on herself” 

“ truth serum,” Lena repeated her head going back over how Kara had called her beautiful, and the other small things Kara had said since she had arrived at Lena’s office.

It took another forty minutes for Kara to get the truth serum cleared up and out of her system, and when it was Lena was there at her side. A huge smile on her face as she realized that maybe, her crush on Kara was not so one sided after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a dog named chewy, now chewy does not like anyone. but he loves Kara,  
> Dont mind me and my crappy summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was prompted for this on tumblr I'm at magnificentninjadragon if any of you want to send me prompts, 
> 
> Sorry it has been so long since I updated.

The dog was probably one of Lena’s only friends when she was in college, most people avoided her like the plague, that was besides Jack though. Lex had  
The dog was probably one of Lena’s only friends when she was in college, most people avoided her like the plague, that was besides Jack though. Lex had been the one to suggest that she get a pet, he knew that he would not be able to visit her often, and it was one of the few sane things that came out of his mouth in those years, as he was starting to fall into insanity. The one thing that never judged her or hated her for her name was her dog, it seemed sad when she thought about it, but she always managed to push those thoughts out of her head.

So she had gotten Chewy, the thing about the pitbull mix was, he did not like many people he tolerated them but did not like them, some days Lena wondered if the only reason the dog was at all fond of her was because she fed him. She loved the dog though he was cute and he snuggled with her at night. He made her feel needed some days, in her worst moments he would be all she had. 

That was until Kara Danvers came along, the blonde had crashed into Lena’s life changed everything. The reporter had torn through all of her walls, and changed the way she saw life. She had to admit that she was slowly falling for the reporter. Kara was different than anyone who had ever stepped into her life. Kara made her feel safe and almost at home, it was something that she had never felt before.

She had invited Kara over to her penthouse, after she had been forced to cancel the last movie night with her best friend, due to the investors, so she figured that a good way to make it up to the reporter would be to watch the movies in Lena’s screening room.Kara arrived a few minutes past eight, with food in hand ready to watch movies.

As usual before a guest could even enter the apartment, Chewy made himself scarce, he had never been fond of new people coming to the penthouse. So she and Kara made themselves comfortable, Lena assumed that Kara would not end up seeing the dog at all so she did not mention him.

The two got into the movie, they were making their way through the Jurassic Park series of movies, Kara seemed to really enjoy them. Lena smiled when they would get away from dinosaurs, and they would make continuous sarcastic comments at the tv. Kara was leaning into Lena’s side, the two often ended up snuggled close together. Alex often made fun of Kara for it, saying that if lena had not notice Kara’s crush on the ceo yet, then she would tell the other woman herself.

“ Uh Lena, is that your dog?” Kara was pointing motioning to the dog that had come up and sat on the reporters feet. Lena nearly dropped the popcorn at the site, Chewy did not sit at people's feet, ever.

“ Uh yeah that would be chewy,” Lena said she said the dog's name softer but Kara still heard her.

“ Like chewbacca chewy.” Kara said as she began to pet the pitbull mix, the dog put his head on Kara’s lap as she petted him.

“ yeah like chewbacca,” Lena said her head down in shame. Kara started to laugh though at the name.

“ that is awesome, me and Alex once had a lizard named Harry.” Kara said proudly at how clevver the lizards name was. Lena ended up laughing to at that. 

The movie was soon forgotten, as they began going through stories of how they came up with the names, and how Kara had managed to hide a lizard from her foster mother for almost two years, before it escaped and never came back. Kara was still upset about the lizard leaving her, then again kara did have some serious abandonment issues. Lena laughed at the story, and gave Kara a reassuring hug.

“ you know, he does not like most people, and I am pretty sure he simply tolerates me, so this is really quite surprising.” she said, looking over to where chewy had positioned himself onto Kara’s lap, blocking the reporter's view of the movie.

“ I would never have guessed that.” Kara said, continuing to pet the rather happy dog. Kara was smiling as the dog began to lick her face his tail wagging happily, Lena had never seen the dog so excited, she was almost jealous if it was not for the fact that it was Kara getting the attention.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks after the first movie night at Lena’s penthouse, it had become a habit for Kara to come over at least three times a week, Kara and Chewy had definitely bonded. The dog would come rushing to the door each time Kara showed up, and would jump right into the blonde's arms. Lena enjoyed how often Kara had started to come over to her home, the more Kara was there, the more she felt at home. Kara always felt like home to Lena, she had admitted to herself months ago, that she was falling in love with the reporter.

Kara had managed to convince Lena, after the last attack on her office that it would be a good idea to either get herself a good security team or to train Chewy to be a guard dog. She had never been one for being followed around by security all of the time, so she chose to train Chewy. It turned out that Chewy was actually quite good at being a guard dog, seeing as he was not a social dog to begin with, he would bear down on anyone who even slightly threatened Lena.

So Chewy had begun sitting on the couch in her office as she worked during the day, and sometimes during the night. Although she did have to take him on a few walks a day, sometimes if she had a meeting she would get Jess to take the dog, although Chewy simply tolerated Jess. Which was better than Chewy did for the other employees, he had a habit of barking at the and scarring them near to death.

It had been a long and slightly dangerous day, as a gunman had decided to crash into L-corp, Chewy had managed to prove his worth as a guard dog by taking out the gunman, and breaking the man's arm before he could shoot. Due to his heroics chewy was immediately liked by the employees of L-corp, whether or not he liked them. No doubt supergirl would make an appearance at some point that night to check on her. 

Lena had contemplated bringing chewy home and leaving him there, so that he would not end up attacking supergirl, or upsetting the girl of steel. Ultimately it ended up that she was unable to fit a trip back home into her schedule that day, the shooting had messed up her schedule for the day and she could not afford to lose any more time.

Thirty minutes later supergirl touched down on her balcony, surprising Lena, it was earlier than the ceo had expected, since the sun had yet to set in the city. She opened the door to let the superhero in but as she opened the door Chewy rushed forward. Seeing chewy run through the door, seemed to happen in slow motion to Lena, as she tried to jump in front of the dog to stop him from attacking the superhero. 

Lena lunged forward trying to grab the dog, but Chewy jumped over her arms and straight to supergirl, who he was now licking. Not biting, not barking at, but licking her face, his tail wagging quickly he was happily getting petted by the blonde super hero. Lena could not stop herself, from allowing her jaw to drop in surprise at the sight. Supergirl had leant down on one knee and Chewy had sat in front of her and was getting petted.

The only other person that Chewy had ever gotten that fond of was Kara, who happened to look alot like supergirl, Kara who often disappeared with bad excuses, Kara who never burned her tongue or had a bruise or blemish despite how clumsy she is. The pieces all fell into place suddenly, the way Kara was always nervous when supergirl was mentioned, the way supergirl had the same ticks that Kara did.

“Kara,” the whisper of the name slipped past Lena’s lips before she could stop it. 

The blonde hero's head shot up at the sound of her name, she did not know whether or not she should deny it or if accepting it would be better, after all she had planned on telling Lena her secret at some point. Lena had proven herself time and time again, to be worthy of the hero’s trust.

Kara took a breath and stood up and walked over to Lena, ready to tell the CEO her secret identity, she could not lie to Lena any longer. She put her hands on Lena’s shoulders and smiled at the woman. Before she could utter a word a dog collided with her back pushing her and Lena to the ground, although Kara caught herself right above Lena.

“Hey Lee,” Kara whispered, having not yet gotten up from where she was hovering right above Lena’s body.

“ hey Kara,” Lena’s eyes flickered down to Kara’s lips.

They both found themselves leaning in, their lips met in a soft kiss it was short but sweet Lena found herself wanting to kiss the reporter again. It had taken the two long enough to kiss, so maybe a few more kisses were in order Lena figured. After all, she did need to show the hero just how much she appreciated her. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes  
> let me know what you thought in the comments, I love reading feedback
> 
> feel free to send me prompts

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed let me know what you thought in the comments and hit me up on tumblr with any prompts you have i can be found at magnificentninjadragon


End file.
